The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus and method and a program and a program storage medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method and a program and a program storage medium that allow users to easily browse the contents of recorded images and voices for example.
Information processing apparatuses have been developed in which an image for browsing (for example, a thumbnail image) of content recorded on a recording medium is displayed to allow a user to browse pieces of content to be viewed or listened.
The user operates a pointing device such as a mouse or a touch panel to switch between the displayed thumbnail images to reproduce desired content.
However, prior-art pointing devices are adapted for operation by moving the devices in a two-dimensional manner (vertically or horizontally) for example. The unfailing operation of such pointing devices requires some skill. Namely, novice users cannot always operate the pointing devices correctly, thereby making it difficult for the users to quickly browse content.